Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a video streaming service system and method for automatic home network connection, and more particularly, to a video streaming service system and method for automatic home network connection, wherein when a High Density Multimedia Interface (HDMI) dongle type Over The Top (OTT) device is plugged in a Home Media Server (HMS), the HMS sends wireless network information to the OTT device without a user's complicated configuration process so that the OTT device is automatically connected to a home network based on the wireless network information.
Description of the Related Art
OTT service means video pay streaming service using an Internet TV method in which third party operators, together with existing communication and broadcasting operators, provide a variety of types of media content, such as dramas or movies, through the Internet.
Recently, HDMI dongle type OTT devices, such as Google Chromecast, are being placed on the market. Such a device connects with an “HDMI in port” at the back of a TV screen and functions as an OTT player. In the case of an existing remote controller using an Infrared (IR) method, however, the OTT device cannot be controlled because the OTT device is covered by the TV screen and thus an IR signal is unable to be received.
In order to solve such a problem, a remote controller which supports Bluetooth or Wi-Fi communication may be provided. In the case of an OTT device, however, a remote controller that requires high cost is not commonly provided because a unit cost of the OTT device is low.
Common manufacturers provide remote Apps for mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones or tablets) in order to control the OTT device. Users install corresponding remote Apps on their mobile device and use the OTT devices.
In order for the remote App to operate, however, first, the mobile device of a user and the OTT device must be connected over the same home network. The dongle type OTT device needs to be connected to a home network, such as Wi-Fi, in terms of hardware (HW). In the first state in which a controller is not present, a task for selecting the SSID of a wireless sharer (AP) and inputting a password may not be performed.
In order to solve such a problem, most of manufacturers adopt a method of making an dongle type OTT device in a soft AP state in the first installation stage, directly connecting a user's PC or mobile device to the dongle type OTT device, performing operations for wireless connection, and inputting a password.
However, such a configuration method is problematic in that it is very difficult for common users and a complicated process, such as that described above, must be performed again if the configuration of a wireless home network is changed.